1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device as well as to a method for the production and the sale of dough pieces, involving self-service by the customer.
2. Background Art
Such devices and methods are known from an obvious prior use in super-markets where different types of ready-baked dough pieces are kept in a set of supply bins. At the same time, these known devices provide for a baking oven which is—when need arises—manually filled and/or emptied at the end of the baking process. Owing to the personnel that is required in this process, these known devices and methods can still be improved.